Blind Mute Loli
by TriscuitChen
Summary: This is a story about a guy who takes in a blind and mute girl out of the kindness of his heart and gets screwed over by the world.Note This story is not mine, it is from 4chan. 4chan contains material not suitable for children and immature teens.
1. Chapter 1

Well /b/ I've decided to take tomorrow off which is why I'm up writing this, and it's not copypasta (or not yet). Anyways, I work at a fast food place (it's a local thing so I won't bother mentioning the name). I was just about ready to close up shop, everyone else had already left, when I noticed a little girl walking around outside. She was just sort of loitering, walking around in circles. I didn't really get a good look at her, but I continued with closing procedures. After I had locked the safes and checked and double checked this and that, I noticed she was still out there. She was just sitting in the rain. I figured she must be lost, so I decided to do my good civilian duty and help her out. Upon going out there I got a good look at her. She looked to be around 7 years old, with short black hair (pageboy style like Rei). I didn't really know her ethnicity, she looked pale white but had some asian features. Her clothes, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt (hardly fitting attire for the weather) were tattered, dirty, soaked, and it looked like she had been wearing them for quite some time (and she didn't smell like roses and candy either). She had her face in her knees just sort of lightly sobbing, and she didn't seem to notice me even though I was fairly close to her. Until I finally said "hi". Then she looked up, and I could clearly see she was blind. This startled me a bit, and now I felt bad. I just let some blind defenseless girl cry outside of my store while I went about my business. Unlike most /b/tards, I have some conscience (and I wasn't actually thinking about sticking it in the pooper). I asked if her if she'd like to come out of the rain. She got up, and I lead her into the store. I asked her if she wanted something to eat, and she nodded her head yes. She didn't answer me

about what she wanted though, and that's when it hit me again. "Can you talk?" I asked her, to which she shook her head no and started to sob a bit more. I put my hand on her shoulder (not pervertedly) and said, "It's okay, I'll make you something good." She dried her tears a bit, and I fixed her a sub. I gave it to her, and she devoured it. Since her clothes were in terrible shape, and she acts like she hasn't eaten in forever, I asked her my third question. "Do you have a home?" to which she again gave a meek no. I didn't want to see her cry again, so I told her I'd take her back to my apartment (and no, once again, I wasn't trying to stick it in the pooper). So, in that very short amount of time, I now had this little girl accompanying me home. And I was thinking that she probably should've been snatched up by pedophiles by now being out on the street. She's tattered and dirty, but still pretty underneath. I took her out to my car, and buckled her into the front seat next to me. I think I could tell at that point she wanted more to eat.

On the car ride to my place I didn't really know what to say, so I was generally quiet. I asked her if she had any parents, to which she responded no, so I suppose they're dead. I asked her old she was and she stuck up 8 fingers (I was close). Every once in a while I would put my arm on her back and rub it a bit, trying to be comforting. I don't really think she noticed or cared. Obviously some bad shit has happened to her, and for all she knows she could end up in my glovebox. Of course maybe 8 year olds don't think thoughts like that, only /b/tards like me. We arrived at my apartment, and I walked in with her. My roomate Luke was up in the living room playing 360 online, and he just gave me a raised eyebrow. Luke wouldn't suspect me of being a pedophile or serial killer, but one of us bringing an 8 year old home isn't normal. So I told her to go into the kitchen and eat what she wants, and I'll talk to Luke. I gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the kitchen and she went in (they're connected except for a little counter thing between them). He turned off the 360 (oh noes his rankings). "So what's going on?" "I found her outside of [place where I work" "So you brought her home?" "She's blind, mute, and she doesn't have any parents or a place to stay." "Okay, but she's sleeping in your room."

And with that, he turned on his 360 again. We were friends, but we made it a priority not to pry in each other's business. I went back into the kitchen to find my loli friend sitting down with a bag of chips she found. I realized that I forgot she's blind and has no idea what my kitchen's layout is. I asked her if she wanted something else, and she nodded her head yes. I thought of the only thing I could, and grabbed a paper and pencil. I put the pencil in her hand and pressed it down on the paper. I had no idea if she could write or not, but she wrote down a rough sort of scribbly word which I made out to be "sandwich". So I put together and sandwich with anything I could find, salami, cheese, etc. I didn't think she would be a picky eater. She inhaled it pretty much, and it was at this point I remembered she smelled like somebody had used her hair to clean their colon. She needed a bath, and since she was blind I would have to be the one to give it to her. I said "How about we get you clean?" and she nodded yes. I wondered how long it's been since she's bathed. Luke looked back at me and just shook his head, so I put my hands up in the sort of "What else am I going to do?" motion, and followed her into the bathroom.

I peeled her clothes off of her, and put them on the ground for later burning. I grabbed the soap and washed her, she didn't seem to object to me doing this. I got her as thoroughly clean as I could, and I could tell she was getting very tired. I dried her off, and her eyes were shutting so I carried her to my room. Walking out of the bathroom carrying a naked loli in my arms, Luke gave me another look. A look like, "Man I've been minding my business all night but what the hell are you doing?" I payed him no mind and carried her to my room. I put a pair of my boxers on her and a t-shirt of mine and laid her on my bed. I put the quilt over her and she settled immediately into the bed. She looked like she was the most comfortable she's been in a long time. I didn't know where she had been sleeping for the past bit, but it was probably wasn't ideal. I sat down on the edge of the bed and popped my shoes off and just gave a sigh. Not really of frustration, I was just disillusioned with what was going on. I went out of the room and turned the light off (she was already fast asleep by now) and went out to Luke. We played some Perfect Dark and discussed some chick, ignoring the obvious topic.

After I got finished with him, I realized this was probably /b/'s specialty and decided to write it up. I don't really know what I should do with her. I was considering taking her to the police station, but I began wondering. Why would she run away from home? Maybe she has some physically or sexually abusive father at home who's just going to go and claim and her and beat her or molest her again. She said her parents were dead, but that might not be entirely true. And I began wondering if I technically kidnapped her. She could just be some kid that ran away and if her parents raise a ruckus could I get in trouble for doing a good deed? I hope not. I do need to get some sleep though, so I'll be going to bed soon. I've decided to take the day off tomorrow, to figure out who she is and I think she might have a little cold (I sound like a mother already!). So yeah, no pooper sticking, sorry for wasting your time /b/. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey /b/, it's the guy who took in the blind mute loli from last night's thread. If you didn't read it, you can at Anyways, for those of you not in the chat last night, Erika (her name) slept soundly in my bed and drooled all over my pillow. I was up till 6:30 talking to /b/tards so that's when I went to bed. And no I didn't crawl in bed with her, I slept on the floor beside her. Suddenly I wake up feeling a little foot on my stomach. I realize that it's Erika who's awake and out of bed, and stepped on me sleeping on the floor. "Uh, you're stepping on me." She realizes this, and sits back down on the bed. I sit down beside her and look at the clock. It's 8 am, as in way too fucking early since I skipped work today. "Did you sleep well?" She gave me a thumbs up in response. I wiped some of the drool off of her chin and put my arm around her and lead her to the bathroom since I had to go and I thought she might too. We both went, and headed out to the kitchen. I could hear Luke bellowing in the shower, or as he calls it, singing.

Luke comes out in a towel, which is odd for him since he usually comes out naked. And for the record, Luke and I are NOT gay. We're just old buddies, like brothers, he feels comfortable around me. And without him, I wouldn't have a place to stay and neither would Erika. In the kitchen, Erika was sneezing a bit. She probably had a cold from being out in the rain last night in her tattered clothes. I grabbed some tissues and let her blow into them. Luke emerged from his room with some boxers on (again I think he's forgetting Erika is blind and can't see him). "Good morning San Francisco" (We don't live in San Francisco, Luke just says odd things) "Hey Luke, how about making us some breakfast?" "Sure, I've got a bit before I have to head out, don't you have to get going though?" "Nah I'm taking the day off." "Since when do you skip work?" "I want to spend some time with our guest today." At that moment, Erika's face sort of "lit up" a bit. Like she was surprised somebody wants to spend time with her. Of course the real reason is that I had to figure out what to do with her, which made me sad. Luke made some eggs and bacon, and I made some toast and served it to her. She kept eating it, and we kept dishing it out. As she was eating, she looked really happy to have it. Made me happy, and I could tell Luke liked it too. After breakfast, Luke rushed to put deodorant on (he smells like his dog's asshole without it), feed his dog (who finally got his fat ass off of the couch for food, I make fun of Luke's dog's weight problems, but I do like him), put his work clothes on and leave.

This left me alone with Erika. I didn't really want to jump in asking her questions yet, so I decided to watch some tv with her. We both sat down on the couch and she must have still been pretty tired since she rested her head on my shoulder. I flipped to various things, Lazytown, gameshows, Terminator. She didn't really care what we watched, she could only hear the dialogue anyways. So I imagine she just made her own stories to go with it. I'm pretty sure that she's watched (and yes I know she can't really "watch" anything, I'm just using that for lack of a better verb) tv before. After a bit, I decided that I should know what's going on. I turned the tv off, and asked Erika if we could talk a bit (talking for her being writing on paper). She gave me a thumbs up, and I grabbed a notebook and a pen for her. I asked her about her parents, what happened, why she's out on the street, and I'll spare you the whole back and forth but here's what I've learned. Her parents and little sister died from some accident (she didn't tell me what). She was put in a children's home, but the conditions there were bad enough to make her want to run away from it. So she did. She was out on the street (I don't really know how long, but probably not too long, she'd starve) before I found her. So I wondered what was going on at the children's home to make her want to run away. Maybe the other kids bullied her for being blind and mute, maybe nobody wanted to adopt her and she felt neglected, maybe the staff was abusive. So she's basically a runaway, but she has a strong strong aversion to going back to any home. At this point though, my heart was going "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww" and my brain was like "NO DON'T DO IT YOU'LL GET RAPED IN JAIL BY A BIG GUY NAMED BUBBA LUMP JACKSON" but my heart was winning. So at the current moment I have yet to call Child Services, and I really don't know if I should. I'm considering maybe calling them to see about adoption, but in the mean time she'd probably have to go back to another children's home and she'd dislike me for it.

After a few questions, she started crying so I gave her a nice big hug. "Shhh it's okay, you don't have to tell me more if you don't want to, let's go watch more TV" I dried her tears and I turned on the tv again. We continued watching for a bit, and then I decided on doing something. I left her on the couch for a bit and went out and got my laptop. I opened up notepad. I was going to teach her how to type so our communication would be easier. And maybe some day she could buy one of those portable voice synthesizers or something. Since she can't see the keys, I decided on teaching her this way. She hits a key, I tell her what she hit. Eventually, she'll memorize the layout of the keyboard in her mind. First I went through all of the keys, and pressed her finger down on them and told her what it was. She had never used a computer before, and found it weird. Then I had her press random keys, and told her what it was so she could get a feel for where keys were in relation to each other. Then I told her to press a certain key, and had her press it. She got a few right, but most of them she forgot. Then I tried to have her type "cat" which she needed help with. I could tell she was getting bored with it though, so I let her watch TV and signed on AIM to talk to a /b/tard or two. It was about 1:30 then, so I decided it was time for some lunch. She still had a bit of a cold, so the perfect cold food is soup right? Except we didn't have any soup. So I made her a microwavable pizza (I'm not a brilliant chef). We both chowed down on it though, and she seemed satisfied, getting pizza sauce all over her. I cleaned it off, and had another idea.

The famous Mortal Kombat player fatal1ty was blind right, so why couldn't Erika play some? I powered up our Sega Genesis, and gave her a controller. She held it oddly, having really no idea what to do with it. I made my best effort to teach her a bit, but I didn't really think she understood it. She just pressed buttons. So yeah, my attempts to transform her into an ass-kicking loli MK player didn't work out so well, which I probably should've known. She was perfectly content to listen to me play though. She seemed to be having a bit of fun really. After that, my next idea hit me. Music. I grabbed the notebook again and asked her if there's any music she liked. She wrote down some usual kid stuff, pop and such, but I gladly downloaded it and played it for her. Then I played her a bit of my music, which she didn't really like. "That's okay, not many people share my tastes in music."

I could tell she was still a bit sleepy, not having gotten good sleep for a while. "How about a nap?" She nodded her head, and I picked her up and carried her to my room. I let her down on my bed. "Goodnight." I went out and did some things, enjoying my day off and such. Around 5 Luke came home, which means I had to talk to him about the situation. He sat down, and could seemingly tell what I wanted to discuss. "So, what did you find out about her?" I told him the story, as much as I knew, and I could tell his heart was going "aaawww" too. "But dude, we don't have the money!" "Yeah we do Luke, if you cut down on the video games and Gundam models and shit, maybe we can sell Kaji" (Kaji is his dog, yes he named it after an anime character). Kaji, who was lazing in the corner, looked up at me, as if he knew I was talking about him. Luke sighed, I could tell I had him right where I wanted him. FINISH HIM! I walked Luke to my room where she was sleeping. "So Luke, can you honestly say you can tell this little girl to leave? She obviously hated it at the children's home, if she goes back she might just run away again. Anything could happen to her, she could get sick, she could get picked up by a pedophile--" "She's not already picked up by a pedophile?" "Shut your mouth, Luke" I knew I had just given Luke the fatality though, he couldn't look at her sleeping and think about giving her away. "Okay, we'll see how it works out."

Luke and I went out and played some Xbox for a bit, discussing his girl life again. He told me he had a date tomorrow, with a chick named Melinda. I hoped she wasn't a crazy. I kid Luke about dating crazy chicks, but really the only thing is he once dated a fursuiter and brought her home. I didn't want him exposing Erika to any perversions. "Don't bring her home if she's dressed like a fox, k?" "Hey at least I get some ass" That was true, I was lacking in the ass department. Not that Luke is the assmaster. He continued, "How about that one chick at work who's on your dick, get with her yet?" "Yeah, she's coming over tomorrow" The chick in question was Megan, a girl who works at the same place I do. She's the girlfriend of the boss's son, and only 15. She wasn't working tomorrow, so I wanted to have her babysit, because I had to go to work. "Wait a second I was kidding you can't date a 15 year old" "I'm kidding too Luke, I just want her to babysit." I think she has a small crush on me, so she'll do it for free I thought. Erika woke up around 7, when Luke and I were making dinner. Nothing fancy, Luke and I usually live on mac and cheese. Erika still delighted in it though. Luke did the usual dinner discussion, animu, video games, work, stuff Erika would have no idea about. I tried to include her in the conversation, getting the notebook and asking her some questions. Nothing heavy, just general stuff. She wants to be a vet when she grows up, usual kid stuff. Since she liked dogs, I told her she should play with Kaji. She hadn't known the whole time that Kaji was even in our apartment, since he's a quiet dog (which is why we're allowed to keep him). She played fetch with Kaji using a rope like toy, but he got pretty tired after about the second or third throw. He's a chunky lazy fellow (like master like dog?). He just sat on the couch with her as she pet him, enjoying the attention.

Eventually we found out she liked checkers, and had memorized the layout to the board to play. She wrote that her dad taught her, and this made her a bit sad to think about it. I cheered her up by pulling out a board, and we played. She totally beat me. When I had one piece left, she feeled the board for where it was. She smiled when she found it, and jumped it. We turn one color all the king side, so she can differentiate between the two colors. Luke was a bit more of a challenge for her, all of those strategy RPGs he plays must enhance his board game skills. He ended up beating her twice, but she seemed to enjoy the challenge. She wrote that she'd beat him next time and gave him the finger across the throat death motion. In the meantime, I went to call Megan, who offered her services pro bono. We watched a bit more tv, Luke was in his room working on his "novel" (that boy aint right). I went to shower, and then I bathed her again. She didn't need my help as much as last time, I can imagine she was getting used to the layout of my place. Kaji came in while she was bathing to drink some water out of the toilet. He also took the time to sniff my butt, which amused Erika when I told her what he was doing. I let her dry herself off, and fetched another pair of boxers and a t-shirt for her to put on. Tomorrow I get payed, and I'm going to go buy her some clothes and some sort of gift. I carried her to my bedroom, and laid her down. I stroked her forehead a bit, then said goodnight to her. I'm now at my desk, She's now sleeping again on my bed, drooling again. She's been tossing and turning every so often, possibly having nightmares. So /b/, now you can tell me I'm a moron and I'm going to jail and I'm going to get raped. Or say stick it in the pooper. Also, give me gift and clothing ideas. 


End file.
